heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Alebrije (Legend Quest)
Alebrije is a Dragon and a main protagonist of the 2017 Netflixs TV Series Legend Quest ''and ''Legend Quest: Masters of Myth. He isone of Leo San Juan's friends , possibly from Oaxaca. It stands out for having a great appetite and being able to sniff dimensional portals. He is voiced by Ricardo O'Farrill in the Spanish dub and Paul Tei voices him in the English dub. Background Personality A kind and gentle soul, Alebrije is cheerful, upbeat, playful, friendly & caring. Good-natured and jovial, Abelrije is almost never upset, even in dire situations he retains a level of optimism and happiness unseen by his fellow members of Team Legend. Even though he can come off as dimwitted or even stupid, Alebrije occasionally dispatches sage-like wisdom and has been shown to truly understand his friends on a deeper, emotional level that the more technically inclined, logical minded Leo could not. Alebrije has a Good habit of assuming his fellow friends have the same abilities of him, such as being able to smell portals and such. Although his more carefree and easy going spirit often clashed with Leo's more head strong and sometimes reckless spirit, Alebrije never once showed ill will towards his friend, and only showed him kindness and good will, showing that Alebrije doesn't like to hold grudges. Appearance Alebrije's appearance changes depending on who sees him. To his friends, Alebrije appears as a vaguely horse-like entity with a long, almost reptilian neck and a similarly long, similarly reptilian appearing tail. Although the artstyle of Legend Quest depicts them as pointy ears of Blue, Alebrije also has mantis-like antennae. Alebrije also has red hair & 2 eyebrows sported during the original movies. His legs are modeled after the webbed legs of Frogs and as such have a distinct shade of green. In Legend Quest, Alebrije yes longer has four legs & is now a being with muscular, green, semi-humanoid hands and reptilian legs. Alebrije's head Orange Mouth & Nose is rather Small & much of it is dominated by his two eyes, although in Legend Quest, his eyes are rather normal looking. Lastly, Alebrije has little, but ineffectual ladybug-like wings. Most notably about his appearance is his color scheme. Alebrije skin is a ringed pattern of pinks & blues/purples. This color scheme carries over into whatever anyone perceives Alebrije as, whether it be a supernatural creature or a common kitten. This becomes a running gag throughout the series, with various townsfolk remarking that Alebrije is an odd looking animal, with Alebrije has a tail himself sometimes getting upset that they don't see him as a noble Magical creature. Appearances Legend Quest In "The Prophecy," Alebrije is a multicolored creature that helps Leo and his friends solve the mysteries of the legends. He is usually quite clumsy and cheerful, besides having the ability to sniff dimensional portals and be hungry at all times. When a normal human sees it, it is shown as a common animal (goat, cat, etc.) but retaining its multicolored. Here it says that it has a full name just to say it you have to grab the tip of your tongue. He apperas when Leo believes he's being staked by something given the odd noises he keeps hearing. As it turns out, the noises are none other then the kind Alebrije. Annoyed, Leo wonders if Alebrije is gonna parrot the same talk about the darkness, but all Alebrije wants to do is play some games with his pal. While the two are chatting, Leo's Abuela comes to his "aid" and swats away Alebrije, who she perceives to be a goat. Later, Leo interrupts their session to inform his friends that he's "officially" done with ghosts, which saddens his friends and leaves him regretful. As they leave, Don still tries to get Leo see reason and logic, but it largely falls on deaf ears. Thankfully, Teodora, Don Andrés and Alebrije arrived in the knick of time and saved Leo. Trivia * Alebrije" is the name for numerous abstract creatures sculpted by the Oaxacan artist Pedro Linares, distinguishable by their bright and varied coloration and abstract anatomies'. '''This is most likely the inspiration for the Alebrije of Team Legend. * His name is unable to be pronounced by the team and his real name has never been confirmed either. Though Alebrije has mentioned that holding your tongue makes it easier to pronounce it somehow. * He has "tummy problems," that involve him throwing up, mentioned randomly in The Serpent & the Egg. * A running gag is that Alebrije gets irritated if he is not seen as something "noble." * His physical appearance and personality resemble to both Mushu from ''Mulan and Baloo from the Jungle book ''(both belonging to Disney).'' Category:Legend Quest characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Animated characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Mexican characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:TV show characters Category:Comics characters Category:Sidekicks